Dragons & Blueberry Muffins
by iamthepinkukulele
Summary: A boy sees a beautiful girl through a foggy cafe window and simply must introduce himself to her. The story of how Luna and Rolf may have met.


Through a large, foggy, cafe window in Surrey, a tall, gangly, brown-eyed, brunette boy stopped mid-walk to get a second look at something. In the corner of the cafe was a small girl with beautiful, thick blonde hair kept out of her face with a black ribbon. She was wearing an off-white eyelet dress and bright green, patent leather mary janes that just barely didn't touch the floor, causing her to sort of point in toes as she sat.

There was something incredibly endearing about her. She was just sitting there, a small cup of tea by her side, writing. The boy stood watching her for about a minute. He watched as she could bit on the pen, deep in thought, and then would quickly scribble down the thought she had concocted with a smile.

He sat down next to her. "Hello, there."

The girl looked the boy up and down. "Hello." She returned to writing in her notebook.

"My name is Rolf. Rolf Scamander."

"I'm Luna." She didn't look up.

"I hope you don't find me rude for coming in." He offered.

"It's a public place, you're allowed to sit wherever you please." She continued writing, her pen sort of dancing across the page.

The boy looked at her intently. She wasn't annoyed with him, but she wasn't paying him much mind either. She was strangely aloof.

He watched as her pale hand gingerly picked up a piece of her blueberry muffin, and crept into her large pale pink bag. She looked as though she were feeding something. Suddenly, a small, scaly, brown head poked out.

His eyes widened. "That's a - That's a dragon! Gosh, look at 'im!" He moved closer and put his arm around Lunas chair. "He'll eat blueberry muffins?"

"It's a "she". Delilah." She corrected. "And yes, I've found through some trial and error that dragons are crazy about blueberry muffins. Absolutely loves them." The dragon made a small burping noise and seemed to grin up at Luna.

"Fasinating." Rolf said, and then looked back at the only woman who appeared to be working in the cafe, she was washing the counter and looking rather disapprovingly at Luna. "Oh, you shouldn't have that out here! Muggles and what not."

"I've convinced the woman that works here that it's just a very ugly chihuahua."

He laughed. "Have you?"

"Yes."

"You're not quite dressed for the weather outside." He nodded towards the fogged window and the rain that had been coming in and out all day.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, her head turned slightly.

A bit disarmed by her finally returning his glance, he stuttered, "W-well, white dresses are usually worn when it's hot and sunny outside. It's, it's been raining."

"Some people say that you should dress for the job you want, not the job you have. Well, I'm dressing for the kind of day I want, not the day I have. A sunny day." She slurped her small cup of tea.

"So you're not letting the weather get you down, then?"

"No I am not." She set the cup down, and returned to writing.

Rolf smiled, and looked over at the woman at the counter to see that she was turned away. He took his wand out of his pocket, swished it, and there in the middle of the table he made a Sunflower appear in a small clear vase.

Luna looked up from her notebook. "That's nice."

Rolf laughed. "Not easily impressed?"

"Oh no, I'm just terribly engrossed in my writing at the moment. I hope you don't find me rude."

"No, no, of course not."

He looked back at the woman working the counter. She had returned to starring at Luna.

He leaned in close to Luna and whispered, "Why is that woman always looking over here?"

"She hates me." She replied quietly, and turned away from her notebook. "She thinks I'm a bit odd."

"Well, aren't we all?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly." She tickled her dragon's chin. "I've never met anyone I liked that wasn't at least a bit mad."

"But they put people in mental facilities if they're too nuts."

"Oh those people aren't nearly as different from us as you think. We're all just better at hiding our craziness. I write to keep my craziness in check." She whipped around her pen for emphasis as she said this.

"How's that working for you?"

"Quite well, actually." She turned her piece of paper onto it's other side, and began drawing a large, cartoon tree.

"I have to tell you, I was walking by and I saw you through the window. I simply had to stop in and talk to you."

"Well I certainly hope you didn't have somewhere important to be." She said as she drew in some leaves.

"To be honest, I can't even remember where I was supposed to go." He smirked.

"Well that's no good! You really shouldn't forget so much, forgetting is a very dangerous thing. That's why I always have a pen and paper with me, so that I can always write down what I have to remember."

"Well I must say, this is my most pleasant experience with a forgotten thought. I would forget it all again if it meant talking to you." He smiled.

"That's very sweet." She began to shade the trunk.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Rolf?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I'm about as crazy about you as that dragon is about that muffin you gave him. And I've just met you." He laughed nervously.

She put down her pen, and bit her lip in deep thought. After a moment she replied: "I believe we can see things that no one else can see. But only once we've experienced something significant. Like thestrals." She nodded towards him.

"You know about thestrals?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I am infatuated with magical creatures." He grinned widely.

"I'm infatuated with everything." She said matter-of-factly and shrugged.

Rolf was quite pleased with this answer. "I love girls who are curious. At a young age I had proclaimed to my mother that I would one day marry Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. When I found out that she wasn't a real person, I was quite devastated."

"I'm sorry. I had a similar problem, except that I always had crushes on places. I wanted to go to Neverland, explore Treasure Island, that sort of thing."

"So you like traveling."

"I like lots of things. Traveling is one of those things."

Rolf snapped his finger. "Oh, now I remember. I was supposed to pick up some eggs from the the market, for my mum."

Luna sat up straight and leaned towards Rolf. "I have an idea. Why don't I come with you? I've meant to pick up some milk for Delilah." She motioned toward the dragon.

"Lovely."

She smiled. "Lovely." Luna put down four pounds on the table, and hoisted the bag over her shoulder. The dragon made a strange sneezing noise, and they both laughed. She held out her hand, "Shall we?" He grabbed it, and they ventured out into the rain, underneath a happiness umbrella of their own making.


End file.
